Periódico
by omglouise
Summary: Pequeño Drabble, Espero sea de su Agrado (: Contiene: OoC/AU.


**Notas de la Autora: **Konnichiwa, Este es otro Fic que Reedite de la cuenta "Alois'Horan" titulada "Tras Bambalinas" ya que no me gustaron sus resultados, Megan tiene la culpa! Esta si fue su idea pero tenía que salvar el Fanfic, Si hay alteraciones lo lamento.

* * *

**Periódico**

* * *

Se han preguntado cómo siguen las vidas de aquellos que dieron vida a Kuroshitsuji? Bien, pues algunas han ido en progreso otras se han convertido en vidas comunes y corrientes, Claro! Con ciertos lujos ya que no pasan desapercibidos en ningún lugar de Japón.

El Diario o Periódico "_Shibusen" _Es uno de los más reconocidos en todo Japón, y se ha tomado el privilegio de hacer una edición especial sobre Kuroshitsuji para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Alois Trancy, Mejor conocido como Conde Trancy.

_**Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi!  
**_

Se escuchaba el molesto sonido del despertador en la habitación de Alois.

El chico se desperezo y apago el molesto aparato, miro el calendario con emoción, 12 de Septiembre, Su cumpleaños.

-Ohayou.-Saludo a su pequeño Gato negro, Ciel.

Entro en la ducha y tardo alrededor de 15 minutos y 6 extra en el maquillaje, después de todo es Alois Trancy.

Salió envuelto en una toalla rosa y abrió su gran armario buscando que ponerse, claro, como una chica.

-Este? No, muy horrible.-Lanzo a la basura unos jeans desgastados.-Esto.-Tiro la ropa a la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse mientras escuchaba su canción favorita: How Ya Doin' De Little Mix.

Se miro al espejo y coloco su fragancia favorita "Our Moment" de 1D, Sonrió orgulloso.

Camiseta hasta más arriba del ombligo color negra con unos pantalones de 6 botones hasta el ombligo color gris, medias hasta los muslos negras y sus botas de caño alto.

Bajo las escaleras encontrando a su hermosa madre, junto a su prima Elizabeth.

-Ohayou.-Elizabeth se lanzo a sus brazos demasiado alegre como siempre, si, muy alegre.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Alois.-La hermosa dama de cabello rubio claro con trenzas y ojos azules dignos de los Trancy, sirvió una generosa porción de arroz y Onigiri.

-Itadakimasu.-Desayunaron en silencio, mucho silencio al criterio de Alois.

Al terminar se quedo unos minutos pensando y observo fijamente la mesa, como si algo no anduviera bien.

-Okaa-Sama! Donde está el Periódico?.-La mujer dio un pequeño saltito por el susto y miro discretamente a su sobrina.

-Elizabeth iría por él, más tarde.-Respondió amable.

-S-Si! Vamos Alois, quiero llevarte al Centro comercial.-Alois asintió entusiasmado, subió a por su Móvil y bajo enseguida.

En el camino los rubios no paraban de hablar y pasársela Bien, Minutos después Alois recibió una Llamada de su Novio.

-Moshi, Moshi?.-Hablo entusiasmado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Alois, nos vemos mas tarde en la tu casa.-La voz más seria de lo usual de Claude no afecto a Alois.

-Gracias, pensé que nunca me llamarías-…..

-…-

-…-

-Me colgó.-Dijo el rubio aturdido mirando extrañado a su prima.-Oh, un Mail de Ciel.

_Happy Birthday Xx._

-Eso es todo?.-Elizabeth lo tomo de la mano para distraerlo y lo llevo a una tienda Otaku.

Pasada la tarde regresaron a su morada y Alois de nuevo pregunto por el periódico, Pero Elizabeth evadió el tema.

-Tadaima!.-Anuncio decaído el Rubio.

Miro la casa a oscuras y prendió el interruptor, Pero fue sorprendido por unos gritos y serpentina en su rostro.

-Happy Bithday.-Gritaron al Unisonó todo el Elenco de Kuroshitsuji.

-N-Nani?.-Ciel se acerco a su "Amigo" y le dio su regalo.

-Tomalo, Baka!.-Exigió Ciel al ver a su amigo Rubio petrificado.

-Arigatou.-Alois sonrió y procedió a disfrutar su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Toma.-Claude Extendió un papel y a su Rubio Novio.

-El periódico.-Alois le llamo la atención la portada, en el ponía: "_Fiesta al Estilo Kuroshitsuji, Alois" _y leyó el especial del Diario, Una revista extra dedicada a ellos, Posters, entrevistas, Secretos….De todo y solo por Alois, La atención que el rubio quería.

-Solo por mí.-Susurro Alois comiendo un trozo de su Torta.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Si, una porquería. Bueh! Estaba corta de Ideas pero no quería dejarle el Fic a Megan e.e' para que sepan, Nee?

**Louise. xoxo**


End file.
